Christmas Tradition
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: ZaDr. Oneshot. If you don't like, don't read. Dib is so excited to be spending Christmas with his boyfriend, only to find out that Zim doesn't have any intention of that happening. That is, of course, until Dib decides to start a new Christmas tradition.


I don't own Invader Zim.

* * *

Things couldn't be better. School was out until January and Dib had just gotten permission to spend Christmas at Zim's house. Being seventeen, of course, he didn't really think he should be forced to ask, but still. His father had waved him off, saying that if his 'friend' didn't have any family, he could. And it had made Gaz quite happy, too, so at least she wouldn't beat him senseless for switching the head off her Mr. Bitey doll like she had every year since she'd find out about it.

Dib strolled down the street, humming a Christmas carol. It was Christmas Eve and he was going to surprise his lover by showing up tonight instead of in the morning. He figured since Zim was Irken, he probably didn't celebrate in the traditional fashion. But since he'd told him they would celebrate together this year, he was sure it would get him in the mood. They could sip cocoa and stay up late with each other tonight. And in the morning, they could open presents and spend the entire day together.

Together. It sounded so sweet. Christmas together, the way it should be. And nothing was going to get in the way. How could it? Tak was going over to his house in the morning to see Gaz. His family would be to preoccupied with the holiday, Gaz about what she was getting and his dad about 'destroying' Santa. None of the school kids would be bothering him, they were on holiday and would avoid him like no one's business, even if they saw him on the street. It would just be him and Zim.

And Gir. Dib sighed heavily at that thought. He considered sending him over to his place to bother Gaz since he seemed to like her. But he would just be killed, probably on Christmas morning. But he figured if he brought him a gift, he would run off to go play with it. And, of course, Zim could always send him away. Which he assumed he would since he would want to spend time with Dib.

Finishing the carol, he strolled up to Zim's front door. The gnomes turned, following his every move. But they didn't fire at him. Dib waved to one of them, in such a good mood for once. Then he turned and banged on the door energetically. He rocked back and forth on his heels, holding his presents in his hands, smiling widely at the door.

After a minute or two, he heard footsteps coming. They were angry and rushed, as though they had just been interrupted. And then he heard his lover's voice screaming at Gir and about why he hadn't opened the door since he was sitting on the couch. Dib slowly stopped rocking back and forth and his smile cracked a little. Gir let out a scream and he heard his metal footsteps rushing to the door. There was a scream, a thud, and then the door was ripped open.

"HI!" Gir shouted out, waving insanely at Dib. He was not wearing his 'disguise' and had chocolate smeared over his entire face. Dib blinked, glancing over the robot. Zim was sitting up on the floor, rubbing his head and muttering under his breath. He could just picture Gir running past him, shoving him out of the way so he could answer the door first.

"Hi, Zim," Dib said, moving around Gir and slipping into the house before the door was shut in his face or Zim got mad at him for letting Gir stand there without his 'disguise' on.

Zim got to his feet and dusted off his shirt. Then he fixed his hair and gave Dib his typical look, with one eye opened wide and the other half shut. Dib strolled over and planted a kiss right on his cheek. It got the alien to roll his eyes and take his wig off. Then he pulled the false eyes off and turned his attention to his lover again.

"What do you want, Dib-human?" he asked, not bothering with hellos or kisses. He just stood there, hands on his hips, waiting for his answer. Dib's smile faded a little around the edges again. He couldn't believe he was being asked such a stupid question. Granted, it wasn't exactly stupid since Zim didn't care for Earth holidays. But still, he had told him he was coming over.

"Um. . .I'm here to celebrate Christmas with you. Remember?" Dib answered, motioning with his hands, which held the presents in them. Zim lowered his pink orbs down to them and gave them a rather hard look.

"PRESENTS!" Gir screamed out, clapping happily. He danced around in a circle before rushing over. Dib moved his hands and the robot ran right past him. Gir skipped to a stop and turned around, his hands dropping to his side. "I want the presents! I need them! Gimme!"

"No. They're for tomorrow," Dib informed him. That didn't seem to register to him as he tried to get them from the human. He shrieked out that he needed them or else he would explode. But Dib just moved out of his way, bumping into his lover. "Sorry, Zim."

"I know not what you are talking about," Zim finally answered, narrowing his eyes darkly at Dib. Then he moved and left him with his robot. Gir grabbed Dib and tackled him to the floor. He went screaming, smacking his shoulder into the floor as hard as humanly possible. Whining in pain, he let Gir have his present. It wasn't worth the trouble.

"YAY!" he shouted out, dancing around in a circle. He tore the wrapping paper to shreds and gasped out when he saw the squeaky moose toy. He squealed with joy, giving it a good squeeze. When it squeaked, a shudder went up Zim and he glared back at him. But Gir didn't care, and he ran around the living room, squeaking the toy.

Dib sat up, adjusting his glasses. Zim tossed his wig and false eyes on the couch, ignoring him like he usually did. He strolled off, heading over to one of his secret entrances to his lab. The human stared at him as the end table opened and he stepped into it. Then, without so much as a goodbye, the Irken was gone from his sight.

"What the hell?!" he shouted out, gesturing to the end table in frustration. Gir ran into the kitchen, squeaking his toy insanely. Obviously, he got no answer from him. So, Dib just got to his feet and went over to the end table. He stepped in and went down to the lab as well.

When it opened, Dib stepped out, looking around for his lover. He saw a lot of interesting looking Irken devices, but there was no Zim. He walked into the lab, shoving his hands into his pockets and kept looking around. After heading about half way in, he spotted him leaning over a machine. He hit a couple buttons and something beeped. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he didn't really care right now. Taking over the Earth could wait until after Christmas.

"Come on, Zim. I told you I was spending Christmas here. You agreed and everything. You can't play dumb now," he told him, walking up behind him. Most people would have jumped, but Zim had probably heard him walking over. Dib ran a finger over Zim's arm, trying to get him to look over at him. "It's Christmas Eve, Zim. Let's go upstairs and get some cookies."

"Zim cares not for your stupid, smelly Earth holiday. Go away," was his answer. It was less than caring. There wasn't even any spite in it. Zim really just didn't care about the holiday. Or at least, he was pretending not to. Dib had to admit, his first experience with the holiday hadn't been a pleasant one. But that was years ago. Surely, he was over that by now.

Who was he trying to kid? Zim never 'got over' anything. He was probably still bitter about Christmas, what it stood for, and the fact that he'd failed yet again to over take Earth. He probably had been ignoring him when he agreed to let Dib come over. Maybe he'd only half heard him. He wasn't sure. What he _was _sure of was that he had to give Zim a reason to like Christmas again or else he would miss out on the whole holiday because of him. Which was not an option.

"There must be something I can do to make you want to spend Christmas with me," he sighed out, running his hand over Zim's arm again. He leaned down, wrapping his arms carefully around his lover. The Irken sighed out, stopping what he was doing. "Come on, Zim. You name it, I'll do it. Just spend Christmas with me."

"I am an IRKEN INVADER. Not a smelly Earth monkey who celebrates some stupid holiday for a FAT man!" Zim declared, moving his hands as he spoke. He slammed his fist down on the machine and glared over his shoulder at his lover. But when he did, Dib only smiled and kissed his cheek again. He was so used to Zim's outbursts that it no longer bothered him.

"Not even for me?" Dib cooed out, rubbing his cheek tenderly against Zim's. It was a cute enough gesture to make his lover gag, which was sort of the point. If he annoyed the Irken long enough, he would eventually give in. Just like he did with Gir.

"_Especially _not for you," he hissed out. The words were harsh and right after they left his mouth, Zim jerked out of Dib's grip and got to his feet. He jerked a finger at his boyfriend, pushing it roughly against his chest. "Nothing you say will make me spend _Christmas _with you."

Dib blinked, looking down at the finger that had jabbed into his chest rather violently. He knew Zim was pissed, probably enough to throw him out. But that wasn't going to stop him. He was persistent. It's how he got Zim to date him in the first place. He wasn't going to back down. He never had before and he'd always won out in the end. Whether it be saving the Earth or going on dates, he always stood the victor.

"Not even for sex?" he asked, his voice as blunt as the question itself. Usually he beat around the bush about having sex with Zim, but now was not the time. It was Christmas Eve and he couldn't get thrown out now. It would wreck his entire holiday. Which, as stated before, was not an option.

Zim's eyes widened to their full size, consuming his entire face. He stood there for a moment, considering this. Since Irken's were born from a tube, there was no need for sex on his home planet. Sex was the one thing the IRKEN INVADER liked about the human society. Ever since he'd first done it with Dib, he had consistently asked that they keep doing it. He was nearly addicted to it and the human often used that to his advantage.

Dib's smile started back over his face as his lover shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His antennae bounced a little as he tapped his lip with one finger. It would only be a matter of moments before he agreed, Dib already knew that.

"Alright, Dib-human. Zim will spend Christmas with you for sex," he replied, nodding his head in agreement. Dib's smile widened and he took his lover's hand. The Irken pointed off in the general direction of his bedroom, which had only been set up for this such occasion. "To the BEDROOM!"

They headed to the bedroom in silence, Dib thinking about how wonderful this holiday was going to be now that his lover had agreed. Then they reached the door and Zim pushed it open. Dib followed him in and pushed the door shut. He locked it to make sure Gir wouldn't come running in and ruin the moment like he had at least a dozen times before.

When he turned around, Zim was already undressing. He had never liked the whole 'take off your clothes while kissing' routine that Dib had always found to be romantic. But since he was doing this as payment for suffering through the holiday, Zim was going to do whatever he wanted. So Dib just pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the ground. He stripped out of his shirt and headed to the bed. Leaning down, he rested his lips against Zim's neck. It sent a bit of a shudder over him, but he didn't acknowledge it. He just leaned down and removed his boots. Then he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

"You're wasting time, Dib-human," he said, glancing over his shoulder at where Dib was standing, watching his lover undress. He snapped out of his daze and went to undo his own pants. He looked away from the nearly naked body of the alien, stripping out of the rest of his clothes.

When he looked back up, Zim was sitting on the bed. He was wearing nothing, watching his lover finish undressing. He had a smile on his face, his pink orbs flicking up and down Dib's body, clearly pleased with what he saw. Dib tossed his pants to the side, adjusting his glasses on his face again as he glazed down at the bare body of his lover. The smooth lines of his body, from his face to his waist to his slender legs. For a moment and only a moment, Dib looked him up and down.

"Come here, Dib," Zim cooed out, motioning for him to more closer. Just seeing him curl his finger like that sent a shiver down the human's spine. He shuddered visibly, but obeyed like he always did. It made the smile on his lover's face increase only that much more.

Dib climbed on the bed, his arms on either side of the Irken's legs and his knees bent at the edge of the bed. He swallowed his nerves, raising his eyes up to his lover's face. Then he moved closer, pushing his lips firmly against Zim's as he nearly lost his balance. In that instant, Zim reached out and grabbed his face. He pulled him close, the kiss remaining chaste for only a brief moment. Then he opened his mouth and easily forced Dib to do the same. He eased his tongue in, curling it playfully around his lover's.

Dib struggled to stay in the position he was as Zim pulled him closer and closer ever still. He drank in that sweet taste of candy canes and Christmas cookies. Dib moved one hand to his lover's wrist as he gripped his face rather hard. He wrapped his hand around his wrist as Zim leaned back. Losing his balance without both hands on the bed, Dib fell on top of his lover.

It made Zim gasp out, but he didn't seem to mind. He just curled his tongue around Dib's several times, pulling at his hair and pushing his glasses up a little bit. Dib moved his body, feeling that smooth skin under his body. His groin rubbed against Zim's entrance and made the Irken moan out with pleasure. He moved his legs, forcing them out from under Dib. He pulled out of the kiss as Dib rubbed against him a little more. He gasped out, pulling at his lover's hair so much it sent a pulse of pain through his head.

"Harder," he instructed in that commanding voice of his. He shuddered a little from the ecstacy. Dib nodded, his head resting against his lover's bare neck. He pushed up against him, but did not enter him. It made both of them gasp, though Zim's was considerably louder. Dib kissed his neck, letting go of his wrist. He moved both of his hands to his slender waist. He felt that soft skin moving just slightly from his touch. It was enough to make the air catch in his throat. He choked a little as he grinded his body against his lover's.

Just as Zim was starting to moan on a consistent basis, Dib moved around on him. He lifted up a little, moving one of his hands down his hip. He blushed a little as he moved his fingers down his inner thigh. Zim breathed out something in Irken, tilting his head back on the bed. He twisted Dib's hair in his fingers just as he eased a finger inside his lover's entrance. It made him gasp and pull Dib's hair. The human flinched a little, but just breathed onto his neck as he moved his finger inside him.

"Ah. . .Ah. . . .More. . . More. . ." Zim gasped out, his back arching a little from the sensation. It brought such a rush of feeling that Zim couldn't even focus. He just rolled his head from one side to the other and panted in pleasure. Dib licked his neck a little, pulling his finger out. Then he pushed in two of them. He started to scissor them back and forth roughly. He moved his body a little so that he could push up against him completely again.

Finally Zim released his hair. He moved them to his shoulders, dragging his nails lightly over his skin as he did. He gasped out, barely being able to breathe. Feeling his throat contract sent a tremor through Dib's entire body. He choked on his air again, shaking from his head to his toes. Zim moved under him, his legs pressing up on either side. He moved one of his legs up a little more, his back arching more.

Without waiting to be told, Dib pushed in a third finger. He pushed them in and out. Each thrust made Zim moan and groan with intense pleasure. Feeling his body move made Dib shudder. He grinned to himself before kissing Zim's shoulder. He kissed it several dozen times as he panted for breathe. Then Zim's grip tightened on his shoulders and he pulled him closer to him. Dib's face was pushed into his shoulder roughly. He move his free hand up and pushed his glasses up into his hair. Then he moved it back down to Zim's hip. He nipped the Irken on the neck, then just rested his head on his shoulder, breathing deeper and deeper as the thrusts became more frequent.

"Enough play, Dib," was Zim's next instruction. It came out rushed and harsh, but only because that was the only voice he could muster. Dib nodded absentmindedly, pulling his fingers out of his lover. He moved his hand back to Zim's hip. Then he moved his body a little so that he was completely on top of him. Zim released his shoulders so he could move where he wanted.

Zim let out a shout as Dib pushed into him. His body quivered, his legs moving on either side of him. The human pushed for every inch until he felt Zim shaking under him. Feeling that body shaking in a way it never had any other time gave him a rush. His face flushed instantly and he eased himself back a bit. This time he was not gentle. He thrust in deep and he thrust in hard. It made his lover scream with pleasure, gripping the sheets around them.

The Irken arched his back. He pushed his heels into the bed. He moaned out, his head back. The thrusts sent a wave of pleasure over him like nothing he had ever felt. They racked him to the bone, making him want more and more. He gasped for air, twisting around under Dib. Each new movement sent a new sensation through his body. He gripped the sheets with one hand and moved the other back to his lover's shoulder. He felt Dib bite his neck and squeeze his hips. Feeling that hot breathe on his neck made his toes curl. He panted out his pleasure, pulling Dib as close to him as he could.

Dib moved his hands as Zim started to move his legs more. He pushed his hands onto the bed, pumping in a little faster than before. It made his lover scream out, arching his back so much it should have been painful. He wrapped his legs around his waist, his heels digging into him. Dib thrust in deeper, harder, pushing their bodies roughly into the bed as he pressed his chest against Zim's. Each thrust brought out a new sound from his Irken lover. And each sound brought a new shudder up from his toes. He loved that sound. He loved the feel of his body jerking around.

Then Zim breathed something out. An instruction no doubt. But Dib could only guess what it meant, since it was in Irken. He moved his hands back to Zim's waist, lifting him up a little. He pulled nearly all the way out. Then he thrust in as hard and fast as he could. The ecstacy consumed Zim, making him scream out and slam his head back on the bed. It nearly sent him over the edge. He breathed out the same word. Dib proceed to push in deeper and faster and rougher than before. It got him to twist under him, choking out animalistic sounds. He dug his nails into Dib's shoulder, trying to get some support. He pushed his body against the humans, his legs moving on his back again. He moaned when Dib thrust in again, then he gasped when he moved around inside him a little bit.

On the next thrust, he struck the Irken's sweet spot. Whatever it was, it always made his lover shout out and spasm under himself so much it was almost like he was having an orgasm. Zim screamed out loud, jerking so hard his neck slammed into Dib's face. He moved, pushing himself up on his lover a little. But the alien just jerked him back down and nodded his head as he moaned out. Dib continued to thrust deep, slamming himself against that spot over and over.

The more he hit it, the more the orgasm took over Zim. He screamed and moaned, his entire body moving with the sensation. Each pump seemed to send him back over the edge with no end in sight. But that movement, that sound. It was enough to drive Dib to madness, it was so wonderful. He choked on his gasps, his grip tightening on his lover. He felt it building up inside of him as his lover panted and panted before being sent back over the edge, trying to pull Dib with him. And after several more thrusts, Dib went over with him.

He let out a shout or a moan, he wasn't sure. But his vision doubled as spots danced over his vision. He felt that overwhelming, almost crushing ecstacy consume his body. He convulsed over his lover, riding Zim's final orgasm out with him. After several moments that lasted both forever and only a second, the orgasm had passed. His vision returned to normal as he lay gasping for breath on top of his lover. Zim moved a little bit under him, his last orgasm finally coming to a close. He released Dib's shoulder, dropping his hand back on to the bed.

For several minutes or several hours, they stayed like this. Just laying on top of each other, doing their best to catch their breath. Dib couldn't even bring himself to pull out of his lover. And Zim couldn't even bring himself to tell him to. They just stared off into space, trying to gather themselves enough to have coherent thoughts again.

Then Dib closed his eyes a little and used what was left of his strength to ease himself out of his lover. He groaned, pushing himself over and flopping down on the bed next to Zim. His chest fell and rose rather fast as he turned his head in the direction of the Irken. His chest wasn't rising and falling nearly as hard as Dib's, despite all of the multiple orgasms he'd had. Sensing that he was being watched, Zim turned his head in the direction of his lover.

They didn't say a word, either because they had nothing to say or couldn't string together the words. Zim's features were blurry without his glasses on, but he could still make out those large pink orbs. They watched him the same as he was watching him. Then he turned his head away. Before Dib could process why, the Irken pushed himself into a sitting position. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, normalcy returning to him.

"So, then, Dib-human," he said, pausing for a moment as he rolled the thought around in his head. He rolled his eyes, knowing that Dib couldn't see him. Then he turned his head back in his direction. "What must we do for Christmas first?"

It warmed Dib's heart to know that Zim wasn't going to try and weasel his way out of spending Christmas with him. He reached up and pushed his glasses down over his eyes again. When his lover was back in focus, he reached out. Zim helped him sit up, though he frowned a little when he did. Dib thought about it, leaning against his lover. He shrugged.

"We could go get cookies and hot cocoa," Dib suggested, knowing that would probably be the simplest request right now. The Irken nodded, his antennae bouncing a little bit.

"Yes. Cookies."

The answer was so simple, but it held none of the usual bite and spite that came with this holiday and his lover. He seemed to just be repeating it for the sake of repeating it. It made Dib smile. This Christmas was certainly looking just perfect after all.

* * *

Sorry it's late. You know me. . . .things are never on time. . .

But I hope you like it.


End file.
